warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Holly-Jay Family
HAPPY HOLLY-JAYS, EVERYONE!! Credits Holly-Jay pun: Star Absolutely, Incredibly Beautiful Code: Pokeball (altered slightly by me) The Family Clan Cats Santaclaws Partridge Turtledove Frenchhen Callingbird Goldring Ancients Laying Goose Swimming Swan Milking Maid Dancing Lady Leaping Lord Piping Piper Drumming Drummer Family Tree Made on familyecho.com About the Family Here's a little bit about each cat. Santaclaws Santaclaws can be considered the leader of the Happy Holly-Jay Family. He's the one who hosts the chats (and closes them, if they're getting too out of paw). He likes to say Happy Holly-Jays to everyone, even if it isn't the holly-jays. Partridge Partridge is probably the most disliked of all the family members, or at least of Birdwing's kits. He's extremely obnoxious and insults cats for no reason. Plus, he's annoying. Turtledove Turtledove can be annoying too, and her overuse of asterisks gets on Frenchhen's nerves, but at least she isn't unpleasant like Partridge. She is sarcastic pretty much all the time and is in eternal war with Partridge. Frenchhen Frenchhen is the smart know-it-all kind of cat. He's usually pretty nervous and worried, but occasionally has streaks of ferocity, especially against Partridge and Turtledove. Callingbird Callingbird is the peacemaker in the family. She's always trying to help everyone get along. Goldring Goldring absolutely LOVES to sing. He'll do anything to get his relatives to sing, especially The Twelve Days of Christmas. Laying Goose Goose is probably the only one who's liked out of Stonewhisker's kits. He tries his hardest to keep his siblings from driving everyone else crazy. Stonewhisker's Kits (Except Goose) Every single one of Stonewhisker's kits, except Goose, is truly paranoid. Swimming Swan, Milking Maid, Dancing Lady, Leaping Lord, Piping Piper, and Drumming Drummer might have the family's safety in mind, but what they're really doing is pushing it slowly over the edge into madness. History The family started with the kittypet Mrs. Claus and her siblings, Bird and Stone. Mrs. Claus mated with a kittypet named Santa Claus. They had a small tom-kit. When Mrs. Claus and Santa Claus died on the Thunderpath, two humans named Mrs. Claus and Santa Claus, coincidentally, took the kit in and named him Santa. Santa was happy with his Twolegs, but eventually he started wanting adventure. He traveled to many different places until he came to the land of the Clans. He saw ShadowClan territory and realized that this was his place. He joined ShadowClan and eventually became the warrior Santaclaws. Bird, who was still a kittypet at the time, heard of what Santa had done, and escaped from her Twolegs, pregnant with kits. She picked her way across the world and came to Clan territory just as Santa had. About this time, her kits were born, five of them. She named them Partridge, Turtle, Hen, Bird, and Gold. Santaclaws heard news of her arrival and went to visit her. He was able to convince his aunt to join ShadowClan along with her kits. She took the name Birdwing, and her kits grew up in ShadowClan. Partridge kept his name, but her other kits became Turtledove, Frenchhen, Callingbird, and Goldring. wip Holly-Jays Chat lowercase intended, don't correct inspired by moon's thing ~Santaclaws has started a chat.~ santaclaws: hello everyone! happy holly-jays!! ~Turtledove has joined the chat.~ turtledove: you too santaclaws!! ~Partridge has joined the chat.~ partridge: noooo i was supposed to go first turtledove: who says? partridge: the song! "the twelve days of christmas"! turtledove: who even cares about that partridge: i do!! ~Frenchhen has joined the chat.~ frenchhen: only because you're the star. partridge: no i'm not. frenchhen: your name gets repeated twelve times. everyone else gets less. partridge: no... ~Callingbird has joined the chat.~ callingbird: yes... partridge: no... callingbird: yes... frenchhen: yes... turtledove: yes... santaclaws: you guys just all typed "yes..." at the same time? turtledove: yep XD frenchhen: yep ~Goldring has joined the chat.~ goldring: hello santaclaws: happy holly-jays goldring!! goldring: you too!! partridge: no. no singing. goldring: i'm not! :D partridge: you definitely are. turtledove: he definitely is. goldring: how do YOU know? frenchhen: he has a point, you know. there's no way for us to tell. turtledove: *eye roll* of course there is. he's always singing. goldring: i am not! partridge: you are. goldring: am not! partridge: are. goldring: am not! partridge: are. santaclaws: ok let's stop before this gets out of paw. frenchhen: yes, let's. turtledove: great idea. ~Laying Goose has joined the chat.~ laying goose: hello everyone. santaclaws: happy holly-jays!! laying goose who i will nickname as goose from now on: thanks, santaclaws... have you been saying that to everyone? santaclaws: no goose: i... find that hard to believe. turtledove: no goose: ok, slightly more inclined to believe you callingbird: no goose: even more inclined to believe you partridge: yes goose: my mind's made up. the answer is no. partridge: what callingbird: come on, partridge. anyone could tell you were lying there. frenchhen: he was. turtledove: *eye roll* we know. frenchhen: why do you have to do so many eye rolls? partridge: oooh... frenchhen: why do you have to be so obnoxious? santaclaws, turtledove, callingbird, goldring, and goose at the same time: ooooooh... partridge: if i was talking to you in real life... frenchhen: you're just proving my point. partridge: *maintains a stony silence* turtledove: oh come on, partridge. shut. up. ~Partridge has left the chat.~ turtledove: we got rid of him, at least for a while! :D callingbird: yeah. nice work there, frenchhen. goldring: awww, but now we can't sing "the twelve days of christmas"! santaclaws: i'll sing partridge's part. goldring: goose, get all your siblings to get on chat so we can sing!!! goose: um... goldring: do it. goose: okay! i'm doing it! ~Swimming Swan, Milking Maid, Dancing Lady, Leaping Lord, Piping Piper, and Drumming Drummer have joined the chat.~ turtledove: let's just sing the twelfth day so we don't have to endure endless repetition. goldring: you mean glorious music. turtledove: yeah, right. santaclaws: anyway, let's go! drummer, you start. drummer: okay, okay! on the twelfth day of christmas my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming... piper: eleven pipers piping... lord: ten lords a-leaping... lady: nine ladies dancing... maid: eight maids a-milking... swan: seven swans a-swimming... goose: six geese a-laying... goldring: fiiiiiiiive goooooooold riiiiiiiiings! turtledove: *sighs* goldring: what are you sighing at? turtledove: you. goldring: and why, exactly, are you sighing? santaclaws: let's just continue. callingbird: that's a good idea. four calling birds... frenchhen: three french hens... turtledove: two turtle doves... ~Partridge has joined the chat.~ callingbird: uh-oh... partridge: are you singing it without me? santaclaws: uh, no. definitely not. partridge: i see. you can't be bothered to wait for me. well too bad. AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE frenchhen: uh partridge partridge: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE frenchhen: um partridge: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE frenchhen: partridge? partridge: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE turtledove: ok, enough of this. i'm going over to his nest. partridge: EEEEEEE ~Partridge has left the chat.~ turtledove: haha. i broke his computer. no more texting from him. goose: won't he want to get revenge on you? swan: he'll torture you for the rest of your life! maid: claw all your fur off until you've got none left! lady: turn all your clanmates against you! lord: blind you! piper: deafen you! drummer: take all your senses away! turtledove: i think you guys are being a liiiiiittle overdramatic... swan: no! maid: we! lady: are! lord: nnnnnnnn piper: oooooooo drummer: tttttttt! goose: alright. time to do what you did, turtledove. turtledove: ...what does that mean? ~Swimming Swan, Milking Maid, Dancing Lady, Leaping Lord, Piping Piper, and Drumming Drummer have left the chat.~ goose: haha! got 'em! turtledove: ...you broke their computers. santaclaws: i wouldn't have expected that from you, goose... goose: correction. i broke their computer, singular. turtledove: you only have one computer? goose: correction. two. turtledove: oh right. otherwise you wouldn't be on. duh. *forehead slap* frenchhen: i'm not going to comment on your overuse of asterisks. turtledove: you just did. frenchhen: technically i didn't. i was saying that i wasn't going to comment on your overuse of- turtledove: oh come on. just be quiet. callingbird: maybe we should s- do something else to take our minds off things. goldring: haha! i heard you! i heard you! you were going to say it! callingbird: no i wasn't. goldring: i can tell when you're lying... frenchhen: callingbird, he's kind of right... turtledove: don't encourage him. callingbird: okay, okay, i was lying. just trying to be the peacemaker here. goldring: a''ha''! fiiiiiiiiiive gooooooooold riiiiiiiiiiiiiiings! turtledove: if you keep doing that i might have to break your computer too. goldring: FOUR calling birds THREE french hens TWO turtle doves AND A PARTRID- turtledove: no. no. no. don't do it. you're going to summon him. goldring: -GE IN A PEAR TREEEEEE! turtledove: uh-oh. partridge: gooldddrrrrriiiiiiIIIIING are you singing withOUT ME????? goldring: uh no partridge: i am going to turtledove: -kill you. partridge: kill you. hey wait turtledove no turtledove: yes. partridge: n o turtledove: y e s partridge: n o turtledove: y e s partridge: n o turtledove: y e s callingbird: um guys? partridge: n o turtledove: y e s santaclaws: ok i think it's time to close chat for today. goodbye everyone! ~Santaclaws has closed the chat.~ {| Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (Qibli77)